parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Guilmon and Stitch: The Movie
Stitch! The Movie is a direct-to-video animated film in the Lilo & Stitch franchise, released on August 26, 2003. Although it follows the events of the first film (and, by extension, the 2005 direct-to-video sequel Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch), it is often considered more of a backdoor pilot for the spin-off series Lilo & Stitch: The Series. The story is an introduction to Dr. Jumba Jookiba's 625 experiments (made prior to Stitch) that he created with the financing of Dr. Jacques von Hämsterviel. The film was produced by Walt Disney Pictures and Walt Disney Television Animation for Walt Disney Home Video, with animation done by South Korean studios, Rough Draft and Starburst Animation. Summary It's been several years since Stitch, the result of eccentric Dr. Jookiba's "Experiment 626," landed on Earth and befriended a girl, Lilo. Now Stitch, Lilo and the doctor live in Hawaii with Lilo's sister, Nani. Returning their time through their teleportation, the Digi-Squad (Guilmon, Renamon, Terriermon, Lopmon, Monodramon, Impmon, Leomon, Guardromon, MarineAngemon and Calumon), the Dragon Team (Goku, Bulma, Yamcha, Oolong and Puar), the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael and Michelangelo) and the Disney Heroes (Sora, Donald Duck and Goofy) reunites with the group on another mission: to find the last two Dragon Balls and complete the whole total of the seven wish-granting balls. But their lives are turned upside down by the return of the Pilaf Gang (Emperor Pilaf, Mai and Shu), who have yet again scheme to steal away from the Dragon Balls from the heroes, and Captain Gantu, who kidnaps Jookiba to find out the location of his other 625 experiments on the orders of his new boss, Dr. Jacques von Hämsterviel. It's clear that Hämsterviel and Gantu are also both working for Apocalymon, Pretorius and the rest of the Disney Villains led by Maleficent, and they must eliminate the Digital Monsters, the Dragon Ball Gang, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and the Disney Heroes in order to steal away the Dragon Balls. It's up to Lilo, Stitch, Guilmon, Goku and Sora to defeat their foes, and to save Jookiba. Plot The film starts out with ex-Captain Gantu on his new spaceship (his original got destroyed in the first film), being hired by Dr. Jacques von Hämsterviel to retrieve the other 625 experiments. Meanwhile on Earth, Stitch is still not fitting in and causes another disaster. Lilo Pelekai tries to encourage him by saying he's one-of-a-kind, comparing him to Frankenstein's monster. Naturally, that just makes him feel worse. Suddenly, a crash is heard from below. Running downstairs, the pair encounters Gantu, breaking into their home. In the ensuing chaos, Stitch thrusts his belly out at Gantu, only to be blasted into a net. Gantu finds and takes a blue pod with the number 625 on it before abducting Jumba for interrogation. Lilo and Stitch manage to take Jumba's ship to chase Gantu into space and engage him in battle, before being defeated and falling back towards Earth. Back at the house, Lilo, Stitch and Pleakley find the container Jumba was hiding. Pleakley realizes that these are the other 625 experiments, in dehydrated form. He warns them not to tell anyone or put the experiments in water. Deliberately disobeying Pleakley, Stitch and Lilo retrieve the container and hydrate Experiment 221, who promptly escapes. Meanwhile, Jumba is being held captive on the ship of Dr. Hämsterviel, who is surprisingly a small gerbil/poodle/rabbit-like alien. Unable to intimidate Jumba, Hämsterviel activates Experiment 625, who has all of Stitch's powers, to attack him. Fortunately for Jumba, while 625 has all of Stitch's powers, he's an incredibly lazy coward who prioritizes sandwiches above all else. Meanwhile, Pleakley is able to come into contact with Hämsterviel's ship via telephone. Hämsterviel tells Pleakley that he wants a ransom of the other 624 experiments in return for Jumba. When Pleakley informs the other family members what the ransom is, Nani proceeds to call Cobra Bubbles while Lilo and Stitch go out to find 221. When Cobra arrives the next morning, he seems to already know about what happened. Meanwhile, Lilo and Stitch finally catch a troublesome Experiment 221 at a hotel. The rendezvous time arrives and Pleakley and Cobra show up with the container, not knowing that it contains only 623 experiments. Pleakley hands the container over to Hämsterviel, who is shocked to find that one is missing. Lilo then shows up with Experiment 221 trapped in a glass vase. Announcing that she has named it "Sparky", she says that Sparky is part of Stitch's, and thus her, ohana. Hämsterviel tells her to give him the experiment or Jumba will be shot dead. After several moments of thinking and hearing Cobra, Pleakley, Jumba and Hämsterviel persuading them, Lilo and Stitch set Sparky free and break Jumba from his bonds. On Cobra's signal, the Grand Councilwoman's ship rises out of the nearby ocean and aims several guns at Hämsterviel. Lilo protests, saying that Hämsterviel has the other experiments and Sparky overhears. Sparky proceeds to use his electrical abilities to blow the power on the Councilwoman's ship, while Hämsterviel and Gantu climb back aboard their own ship with the experiments. In a last attempt to stop Hämsterviel, Lilo and Stitch stow away on it as it leaves, with Sparky following. Lilo and Stitch manage to swipe the container with the other experiments in it. The struggle for the container between Lilo, Stitch and Gantu results in releasing the dehydrated pods to rain down and scatter throughout Hawaii. Having captured the heroes, Hämsterviel tells his plans to clone Stitch a thousand times over and orders Gantu to do what he wants with Lilo. While Gantu puts Lilo in a teleportation pod to send her to an intergalactic zoo, Stitch is strapped to a weight just heavier than he can lift. Watching as Stitch tries to avoid being vivisected by a laser for the cloning process, Sparky shows that he has reformed by causing the cloning machine to short-circuit. He then breaks Stitch free and the two strap Hämsterviel to the device before rescuing Lilo. Having locked Hämsterviel in handcuffs, Lilo, Stitch, and Sparky short-circuit Gantu's ship, causing it to crash near a waterfall on Kauai. Landing Hämsterviel's ship back at the rendezvous point, they give Sparky a new home powering the Kilauea Lighthouse, which hasn't been running in years because powering it was very expensive. They then persuade the Grand Councilwoman to let them rehabilitate the other 623 experiments. The Councilwoman places Hämsterviel under arrest, and Jumba whispers to Pleakley that he has plans for making 627. At the end of the movie, Experiments 202, 529, 455, 489, and 390 are activated. Hero Teams Digi-Squad: Tamed Edition * Guilmon * Renamon * Terriermon * Lopmon * Impmon * Monodramon * Guardromon * MarineAngemon * Leomon * Calumon Mentors and Supporting Digimon * Gennai * Digimon Sovereigns: ** Azulongmon ** Zhuqiaomon ** Ebonwumon ** Baihumon Dragon Ball Gang (also known as the Dragon Team) * Goku (with Saiyan tail) * Krillin: * Yamcha: * Bulma: * Oolong: * Puar: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Leonardo * Donatello * Raphael * Michelangelo Disney Heroes * Sora * Donald Duck * Goofy Summoned Characters * Villain Teams Evil Digimon * Apocalymon * Diaboromon * Daemon * Devimon * Myotismon * DemiDevimon * Dark Masters: The Disney Villains * Maleficent * Evil Queen (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) * The Saurians ** Lord Dragaunus ** Siege ** Chameleon ** Wraith * Jafar ** Iago * Fidget * Magica De Spell ** Beagle Boys * Ansem the Seeker of Darkness ** Heartless The Pilaf Gang * Emperor Pilaf * Mai * Shu Cast Credits Production Notes Trivia * Errors * Ownership Rights * Transcript Guilmon and Stitch: The Movie/Transcript